This invention relates to cabinet constructions of the type adapted for association with a wall. In particular, the cabinet construction is useful in connection with a wall which defines a recess for receiving at least a portion of the body of the cabinet.
The invention is particularly useful in connection with cabinets employed for supporting fire extinguishers. Cabinets of this type generally define a door which is formed of transparent material or which is at least partly transparent so that the fire extinguisher will be visible. The door may be of the type including a lock in which case the user will be able to break through the door to gain access to the fire extinguisher in an emergency. In other instances, the door will simply carry an easily operable latch to permit ready access to the extinguisher.
In certain building constructions, it is highly desirable to locate cabinets in wall recesses so that the cabinet will occupy a minimum of space, and will also be unobtrusive. For example, in commercial buildings, architects are always interested in maximizing useful space while minimizing the presence of unsightly objects.
Cabinet constructions must be designed with wall thicknesses in mind. Accordingly, it has been necessary for manufacturers of cabinet constructions to provide an inventory of various sizes to meet various construction needs. This situation is particularly true in the case of cabinets defined for holding fire extinguishers since various sizes of extinguishers are employed and cabinet inventories must be maintained to accommodate these size variations.